Love & Punishment
by Crazy 1234
Summary: " Woah slow down I got something i need" I said okay people who are reading this Ally's Parnets married Austin's parnets so Austin's her new step brother and she has a HUGE crush on him. what happens when both of their parnets go for a vaction for 7 weeks and Ally's alone with Austin and she pulls a stunt a.k.a prank on him will he love her or punish her.


Love & Punishment

XoxAllyxOx

**A/N sorry sorry I have writers block so it will be nice if you guys can give me some ideas of what you want in the story.**

I woke up this friday morning thinking about my whole life and what it became to be. Hmm maybe I should wake up Austin and have some " fun" with him. He won't do anything about it. I got up and put on my slippers and out I go. I sneaked into Austin's room and looked around the blue room. I saw Austin sleeping like he was about to fall out of his bed. I got over to him and yanked his covers. I heard a yelp " Ally what the fuck was that for!" Austin yelled

" Hmm I don't know" I said in a sexy voice Austin's eyes narrowed " What's with the voice?" He asked I got closer to him Austin looked me up and down I looked at myself seeing that I only had a red top and short black shorts. While Austin was wearing boxers and a white T-shirt that's all. " What voice" I said sitting on his lap playing with his beach fun blonde hair. " Now don't play dumb Alls" He whispered in my ear while his fingers laced around my hips.

" How am I playing dumb?" I asked looking into his chocolate-brown eyes that were filled with something I never saw before it was full of lust it was dark I thought his eyes were black. Austin sighed and brushed his lips against my neck. I started to grind on him causing him to moan. I already brushed my teeth before I came into his room, I moaned when his fingers brushed my shorts. He cocked his head and kissed me. I spun in shock but kissed him back. OMG OMG OMG I'M REALLY KISSING MY CRUSH! he layed me down so I was on top of him, I ran my fingers through his hair. Austin's hands wander into my shorts and played with my panties. I moaned softly brushing my legs on Austins boxers. Austin groaned "Ally! Austin your going to be late for school!" Our parents yelled. I jumped away from Austin. " Uh sorry about that" I whispered I ran out his room and into the bathroom

Oh god that was close but what was shocking was when I started the water Austin came in and smiled

" Hey Ally you remember that little stunt you pulled a few minutes" Austin asked

" Um yeah what's up" I asked

" Hmm you were very naughty and you need to be punish, and I know just how to do it" He smirked getting in the shower with me

I stared at his perfect body and dick Austin pushed me.

" W-What are you doing?" I blushed

" What does it look like, I'm trying to take a shower" Austin grinned

" But I'm in the shower" I said

" Yeah your point?" Austin asked

" I mean get out you bum" I shouted pushing him to the shower walls

" Never!" Austin yelled kissing me

Austin wrapped his hands around my hips, I grabbed his hair when he pulled away and sucked on my breast

" Ugh Austin" I moaned

I ran my fingers down his warm chest, to his abs, the his cock. I grabbed his dick and started to pump.

"Mmmm Alls don't stop" Austin groaned.

I pulled my hands away and got on my knees and sucked his dick, first I kissed his member, then I licked it blowing on it to make him shiver or have chills whatever way you want to put it. Austin grabbed my hair and guided me when I put him full into my mouth with no gaging sounds. " Don't stop Alls." He begged "Why would I want to stop?" I asked

" Don't know don't care Uh I mean whatever" He said

I rolled my eyes

I finish Austin by making him cum all over my face. " Great Alls time for me to make you moan in pleasure. Austin grinned

" Austin you don't- OH!" I said Austin didn't let me finish , he shoved two fingers in my pussy. " You like that don't you Alls?" Austin asked

I blushed "Yeah it feels great" I smiled

Austin pulled his fingers out and he disappeared under me

" Um Austin where are you?" I asked then I felt him, his tongue was so good.

" UGH! Austin" I yelled grabbing his hair

I finally cumed after the crazy events

" You ready Alls?" He asked

" Yes now go go" I said

Austin slipped him-self into me I cried in pain

Austin stopped moving and kissed my tears away

" It's alright Austin now go" I said

" You sure about that I'll stop if you want me to" Austin said

" I'm fine now go your really hard and big it hurts a bit" I said

" If you say so Ally" Austin put on a goofy gin and began to thurst while kissing my tears away.

" Oh Austin ugh t-that feels good oh" I moaned

Austin continued to thurst but faster and harder

to add more pleasure in it Austin sucked on my breast and his free hand rubbed my clit while the other one massage my other breast

Hot water hit us while we had our "fun". Austin switched position with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Austin thursted even harder. " Austin I'm gonna I'm gonna..." "me to Alls just hold on a little longer" Austin smiled and began to pound into me.

my walls squease Austin's dick causing him to groan out in pleasure and he shot a large amount of cum in my womb. " Now Alls did you learn your lesson?" Austin and as we got dressed in clean clothes and got ready for school. " Um I think the lesson needs to be learned again" I giggled Austin kissed me and took of my clothes of just when mom walked in and caught us nude and Ausitn fucking me.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Mom screamed

" Uh oh um having sex" Austin blushed with a goofy grin

I gave him a glare.

We're in DEEP trouble now.

**A/N I finally finished the story please review**

**bye bye peace out**


End file.
